


Space cops

by AnyaCronos



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, space cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Space cops

[](https://imgur.com/EJvToiC)

 

I enjoyed imagining them as policemen, but with the powers, given that often the corp of green lanterns is called "space police". It was also an excellent opportunity to work with the tablet


End file.
